The present invention relates to a novel and useful foot driven vehicle.
Many non-motorized vehicle platforms have been proposed and built in the past. Essentially, these items are noted as being classified as scooters, skateboards, and the like.
Although many of such scooters and skateboards are steerable and dependent on gravitational pull for operation, several designs have been proposed for driving the same.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,825 which describes an oscillating platform in which the user shifts his weight to affect forward motion of skateboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,202 shows a skateboard having a pedal mounted on the upper surface of a platform which drives a horizontally displaceable rack via a cam.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,055 shows a scooter having a steering bar and mechanism for converting oscillating motion onto rotary motion through the use of endless chains.
A foot driven vehicle having the capability of complete motional control, including the generating speed, stopping, and steering through foot operated mechanisms would be a notable advance in the recreational vehicle field.